Let's Be Weird Together
by Sherri3555
Summary: Eruna finds a crying Otone and overhears that Otone has a crush. What Eruna doesn't know is that Otone likes Eruna, which makes it difficult. EruOto.


**It's been a long time since I wrote a Mikagura fic, hasn't it?**

 **I don't know, I was kinda caught up with writing for other fandoms, but I'm back with new ideas! So, this pairing is actually a pairing I'm not certain about. I don't usually read about yuri since let's face it, there are a lot more yaoi fics than yuri. I'm not even sure how they "sleep together" if you know what I mean. Wow, keeping it rated T is hard. Can't curse or say mature words at all.**

 **I present you to EruOto, the second one on this site! (There is another EruOto but I haven't read it yet.)**

* * *

Eruna was out in the garden, looking for a certain purple-and-white haired girl. She almost felt like giving up when she felt a strong breeze hitting her. Her scarf went flying as she tried to catch it. Grabbing the end of the scarf, she tripped and landed in near a bed of white roses. Luckily, she managed to not to smash her face to a pancake and stood up, brushing dust off herself. There she sees a bit of purple through the flowers. Walking around, she finally discovers what the purple came from. There in her kawaii sitting position, she had her hand over her eyes and . . . tears?!

' _Oh no!_ ' Eruna though. ' _Looks like it's up to Eruna to save her! MOON PRISM POWER!_ '

(I don't know what the hell I was thinking when I wrote that. Haha, "Moon Prism Power!" I actually don't watch Sailor Moon, if you were wondering.)

"I messed up again!" she hiccuped and wiped her tears furiously, as if punishing herself for her deed. "I made a fool out of myself and she'll never love me because I'm a coward! I don't know why I just become so defensive and mean to her! I don't deserve her!"

Eruna stared at her. Otone doesn't seem to notice her as she continued to sob. So Otone-chan had a crush? On a girl too, Eruna licked her lips. If there's one thing that Eruna was best at besides dreaming of dirty things with cute girls, it was shipping the same gender. If Otone-chan had an adorabe crush, she'd be more than happy to set them up. She was the wingwoman, the guardian angel, she was Cupid!

"No worries Otone-chan!" she cheered, causing Otone to look at her in surprise. "It doesn't matter who you like! Just confess to her before it's too late!"

Otone stood up very quickly and shivered.

' _Why is she shivering? Is she cold?_ ' Eruna thought. ' _Aww, maybe she's embarrassed. She must be a shy uke!_ '

"E-Eruna! How l-long were you there? Did y-you hear a-all of it!?" Otone stuttered. Eruna awed and just wanted to pinch her cheek. She approached Otone, who would step back each time Eruna moved forward.

Like almost everyone would expect, Eruna managed to corner her. "Nyah!" Otone panicked, which made Eruna want to cuddle up with her. Sure, Eruna did love Seisa, but Seisa didn't roll that way. Once Eruna layed eyes with Otone during Rookie Battle, she knew that she wanted her to herself. Call her a selfish brat if you may, but she didn't want her Otone to be shared with anyone else!

All she needed to do was make Otone spill and destroy her enemy!

"C'mon Otone! No need to be so shy, I'm your best friend!" Eruna said, her tone full as fake happiness. She just wanted to strangle this strange person.

"N-No! I'm sorry, I can't Y-You'd hate m-me so much!" Otone's hands started pulling her hair as she violently shaked her head. Eruna has never seen her like this before, and it scared her very much. Eruna didn't want her Otone to be scared!

"Please Otone? I'd never hate you, no matter what you tell me!" Eruna yelled, as she stared into Otone's purple eyes. Those beautiful gems . . .

"FINE! You wanna know?" she hiccuped furiously. "I like you Eruna! You're my crush ever since I saw your first battle!"

Eruna didn't say anything. Instead, she kissed her.

It was nothing special, there was no tongue or force into it. Just a simple peck, and that was enough to make Otone fall into Eruna's arms. Eruna just smiled and hugged her back. Looks like Eruna didn't need to hurt anyone after all.

* * *

 **You have no idea how long this took me. I'm way too lazy these days!**

 **As you know, school is starting soon. And obviously, it's like death to me. I actually have to do more homework and survive a year of carrying my heavy backpack. Life is a cruel blessing.**

 **I'll be back soon with a YuuAsu fanfic or something.**

— **Sherri3555**


End file.
